In Her EyesSam & Daniel'
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: This is a SD oneshot based on the song In Her Eyes by Josh Groban. Daniel finally tells Sam how he feels about her, as seen in her eyes. Please R&R!


12/26/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Daniel, they're owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

Rated: T. Please R&R!! My apologies if Sam or Daniel seem OOC.

A/N: The song is called In Her Eyes by Josh Groban.

The archeologist's apartment is somewhat quiet tonight as it is most nights, but there is a difference in this case between somewhat quiet and quiet. Quiet meant that Daniel Jackson was once again, alone sitting in his apartment doing nothing late at night. But tonight, tonight was different, because on this special night, Daniel Jackson was looking at his lover lying on the couch sleeping softly as he sat in the chair next to her. His lover was none other than Sam Carter. Daniel wore a pair of loose fitting khakis and a navy blue long sleeved polo shirt which brought out his eyes. He looked over to Sam and saw that she wore a pair of dark blue jeans which hugged her every curve and a royal blue dress shirt, which Daniel loved. He smiled at her and let his mind drift back to the past few weeks.

It had been a long and grueling past few weeks, SG-1 had gone on several missions in that time period and they had been dangerous and tough missions. Missions that had almost cost him his life as well as the lives of his team mates. But they had gotten through it, a bit rougher around the edges and injured but nothing that a few weeks off wouldn't cure.

The first few days after catching up on much needed sleep for all, Sam and Daniel planned this night to be just for them. Daniel planned a dinner for the two of them, which wasn't anything new. They often ate dinner together either at his home or hers, it didn't matter which. But tonight was special and Daniel had planned it so they would be able to relax and drink some wine and water, eat some wonderful food and enjoy each others company. That was hours ago and now they were relaxing with water and wine and talking. They talked about different things, their likes and dislikes, their habits etc.

They discussed their love for movies, both old and new, their love for different types of books and music. Both Sam and Daniel loved music. It was one of the things that drew them together, not to mention their love of all things science! And science was the topic of the night, Daniel explained to Sam different things during his travels with his parents and Sam explained to Daniel everything that she loved about her job. It was a sight to see both doctors' faces light up when they spoke about their passions.

Sam and Daniel had been best friends for over five years, looking out for each other through all of the events that they had both experienced. Everyone at the base, knew they were something more than friends, even if they couldn't see it themselves, after all, they say love is blind. And Sam and Daniel were no exception.

They had known something more was there, something that sparked between them whenever they got together, either worked on a project in their labs, helped each other deal with hard missions or anything else. It was this particular mission that had stirred up once again those feelings. Daniel had gotten hurt…again. He had gotten a nasty cut on his arm and hadn't told any of his team mates and soon the cut was infected and by the time he had gotten back to the SGC, it was almost too late. He had slipped into a coma and Sam had stayed by his side every day and night that he lay in that bed, holding his hand and talking to him. She spoke about her love for him, that she had always loved him and that almost loosing him scared her half to death. She told him that she couldn't live without him. It was in that moment that she knew she had fallen for him. Sam didn't know that Daniel had heard every word of what she had said. When Daniel woke up a few days later, he didn't say a word about what Sam had said and he just concentrated on getting better.

Daniel sat in his chair and recalled a more recent time when he had declared his love for Sam. It was during one of their missions in the past few weeks. Before the mission, Sam hadn't been feeling well, she had had a cold, and it wasn't anything serious. On this particular mission, on this particular planet, it rained all the time, every hour of every day. This made Sam's cold, ten times worse and she ended up with pneumonia, a very severe case of it. If something wasn't done soon Sam would've and could've died but thanks to the magic of Dr. Frasier, Sam didn't die but it was touch and go for a while. Daniel didn't remember much after they had gotten back to the SGC, but it was mostly of himself sitting by Sam's bedside, holding her hand, telling her how much he loved for and cared for her. How much he had loved her when he first met her. How much her brilliance at the sciences intrigued him and made him want to know her better. It was that instance he told her as he sat by her bedside, that he loved her with all his heart, mind and soul. That he would die just so she could live.

And tonight was the first time that he was going to act on these feelings of how he felt towards her and what she had said to him. He watched her sleep and he smiled as he noticed a smile cross her face. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Was it him? And her together? He hoped so. Sam's face was bathed in the light of the nearby lamp and Daniel knew she looked beautiful. Daniel smiled once again at his lover and got up from where he sat and went over to where she lay. He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. Sam Carter soon opened her eyes and smiled at Daniel. He took her by the hand and helped her to sit up. Daniel then handed her a mug of coffee and smiled very sweetly at her.

That smile spoke volumes and Sam's heart skipped a beat. He got up and went over to the stereo system where his CD player was and before he turned it on. He spoke up, "Sam, I'm not the greatest guy with words, so I hope that you'll forgive me for using somebody else's words to explain to you how I feel." With that said, Daniel pushed the power button, and started the CD and song. He then sat down on the couch and watched her reaction to the song. Blue eyes met blue eyes and neither of them said a word as they listened to the words of the song.

_She stares through my shadow  
She sees something more  
Believes there's a light in me  
She is sure  
And her truth makes me stronger  
Does she realize  
I awake every morning  
With her strength by my side_

I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am

This world keeps on spinning  
Only she steals my heart  
She's my inspiration  
She's my northern star  
I don't count my possession  
All I call mine  
I will give her completely  
To the end of all time

I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am

In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need  
In her eyes time passes by and she is with me

I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am  
In her eyes I am

The last word sung, Daniel got up from the seat he was in and turned off the CD stereo system and went and sat back down next to Sam. Meanwhile, Sam was sitting there, with tears running down her cheeks. Daniel was instantly worried at seeing Sam cry and he said to her, "Oh Sam, what is it that made you cry? What did I do wrong?" He asked in a worried voice. Sam looked at him and then spoke, "Daniel, you did nothing wrong, trust me. I never really knew how you felt, until tonight. I mean, I knew you loved me, as a friend, as my best friend, but I never knew that you were in love with me."

"Of course I love you Sam! You're my best friend! I've loved you the first moment I met you. And over time that love has grown from one of friendship, strong friendship to more than friends. More recently, I found out that I'd die for you that is how much I love you! Do you remember when you got sick with pneumonia and almost died? I sat by your bedside day and night telling you how much I needed you and cared for you and couldn't and can't live without you. I'm telling you tonight Sam that I love you and if you'll have me, I'll be yours forever, I'll be the man doing my best to love you forever".

Realization of what had just been said shone on Sam's face in the form of more tears and smiles. Sam spoke up and said, "Oh Daniel, I've been waiting to hear those words forever! Yes I'll have you forever".

The moment those words left her lips, Sam moved over next to Daniel and kissed him deeply and longingly. This kiss was one of promise and love and passion, trust and hope in each other. The kiss ended and Daniel held Sam next to his body and smiled. Daniel ended up with Sam laying in his arms as they fell asleep in each others arms beneath the glow of the nearby lamp light and Daniel knew that he was by far, the luckiest man in the world. He knew that he would love Sam with everything he had. He was her man, now and forever and would always be in her eyes.


End file.
